


Planning

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PauseUnPause and VintageBeef kidnap Vechs to try and figure out what's he's doing. Also, to watch him play with cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Me titles bad must work on wordening titles better.

Vechs was very very tired. He had spent far too long setting up a trap to catch his pigderp in. So it wasn't really much of a surprise to him that he had fallen asleep when he had sat down to take a breather. What did surprise him was the fact he was most certainly not where he had fallen asleep.

He seemed to be in some sort of small, clean room. The walls were smooth sandstone, painted with bright cheerful landscapes, covered in baaing sheep and mooing cows. The floor was some easily cleaned plastic of some kind, warm to the touch. A single light fixture was overhead, the light clear and bright. A heavy iron door was inset into a wall.

Standing up, Vechs made his way to the door, trying to open it. _Locked. Of course._ He thought before sitting down on the floor. Just as he was starting to get worried about what he'd do for food, a small previously invisible panel in the wall at floor level opened up. Vechs looked over at it in surprise. 

Inching towards it while remaining seated, he looked into the small hole. His face was suddenly accosted by a small furry object. And then another. And then several more. He quickly backed up, picking up one of the fuzzy things.

“Mew?” the creature said, staring up at him. “Oh! Kitties!” Vechs said, petting the kitten. The other kittens that had been ejected from the slot padded over to him, pawing at him. “Mew!” the others said, starting to climb on top of him. He laughed happily, setting the kitten down.

Lying down on the floor, he petted the kitties as they crawled over him and mewed softly. He giggled when several of them starting licking his face and hands with their little rough tongues. More kitties continued to be ejected from the wall panel, until there were about fifteen kittens total. They ranged in colour from pure black to tortoise shell to orange, a veritable rainbow of cute cuddly kittens.

He continued to pet and cuddle the kitties, who seemed quite happy to have someone to play with. Other kitties played with each other, running around in tiny circles, bouncing of each other and Vechs. Vechs laughed happily as he watched them playing, chewing each others tails and mewing. 

Above him, someone watched him silently through a one way mirror. “Well, it seems we have neutralized him for the moment,” a voice said, amused. “Yes, but what happens when he needs to do things?” a second voice chimed in. 

“At that point, we release him. We only needed enough time to figure out what he's planning on doing,” the first voice said. “So why didn't we just leave him in the room alone? Why did we send kittens in with him?” the second voice asked, bemused.

“Because just look at him! He's so adorable with the kitties!” the first voice cooed. 

“Pause, sometimes I don't think you hate our resident evil mapmaker enough,” the voice said, trying to chide him but ended up laughing instead. “But Beeeeeef he's soooo cute when he's playing with the kitties,” Pause said, staring down at Vechs as Vechs continued to pet the kitties and hug them.

Beef shrugged, unable to disagree.


End file.
